Medicina para un corazon roto
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Cuando una serie de asaltos ocurren en la ciudad, las tortugas conocen a dos de chicas que los ocasionan. Ambas perdieron a sus familias en manos del kraang, por lo que deciden ayudarles. Con eso, se iniciara una divertida e interesante aventura, donde las tortugas les enseñaran algunas cosas sobre la vida, la familia, amistad y ¿Por qué no? Tambien amor. /RxOC-Posible DxOc y LxK/
1. Dos historias distintas

**Hola chicas lectoras de fanfics! Como estan el dia de hoy? Espero que esten muy bien, yo por mi parte lo estoy. Aqui Joy con una nueva historia para el fandom de TMNT.**

 **Seguro TODAS -o al menos la mayoria- se preguntaran porque la clasificacion de esta historia es ¨Romance/Comedy¨... bien, porque he decidido experimentar con esa clasificacion. ¡Alto! No cierres la pestaña, mas adelante habra drama... quedate... te estoy viendo... muy bien, sientate ahi... ok, continuo: Pues, nada, que quiero experimentar con este genero de romance. Se que es bastante complicado escribir sobre esto sin caer en el famoso _Marie Sue._ Sobre todo si eres de las que recien inician en esta area de la escritura, como yo. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado :D Ah, y antes de iniciar, uno de los personajes es mi amiga en esta pagina Bilbogirl. ¡Un apaluso!**

 ***Todos aplauden y Bilbo entra.***

 **Espero que te guste amiga :3 Por cierto, el Oc de Bilbogirl -Ainhoa se llama el Oc- no es mio, es completamente de ella. Y el mio si es mio :D Carolina se llama el mio. Porque si, ambas salimos en la historia :3 Y tambien, mi nombre es Carolina, mucho gusto. Pero prefiero Joy. Si me conocen en la vida real me llamo Joy. Enserio, a quien escuche que me dicen Carolina en esta pagina, lo mato. Okno XD Pero no me digan por mi nombre, sino por Joy.**

 **Ahora si, comencemos:**

 **O-O-O**

 _ **Toda su vida ha visto**_

 _ **el lado mas malo que hay en mi.**_

 _ **Le quitaron sus sueños de profeta,**_

 _ **por un lucro en las calles.**_

 _ **The script**_

 **O-O-O**

Una linda mujer caminaba por las calles de Nueva York durante la noche. Acababa de recibir su sueldo y estaba ansiosa por poder gastárselo en alguna de las tiendas de la gran manzana. Pero había escogido el momento erróneo para salir.

Una sombra la veía desde los callejones. La miro de arriba abajo, analizándola. Vestia con ropas finas y una bolsa de marca colgaba en su brazo. Pensó que quizás tenia dinero como para comprar comida para ese día y pagarle a los Monstruos del Bosque. Saco de su bolsillo derecho una navaja y se paro enfrente de la mujer.

-Dame todo lo que tienes en tu bolsa- exigió. La mujer soltó el grito cuando vio la navaja que tenia su atacante, que tenia la cara cubierta por una capucha azul.-¡Ahora!-le grito.

-Bien, bien.-respondió asustada, sacando todo el dinero que había en su cartera. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, el atacante salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

-Hoy comeremos algo…-murmuro para si. Guardo el dinero en un bolso de su chamarra azul y sintió las monedas que le habían dado durante el día. Solo habían sido veinte. De un centavo. Y una de diez. Pensó en que esa gente del metro enserio estaba enferma de los oídos. Ni que cantara tan feo. Es cierto que nunca haba tomado clases de canto pero al menos no rompia oídos.

Esperaba que su hermana tuviera un poco mas de suerte.

O-O-O

Un hombre que había puesto su tienda en una esquina de la calle, estaba apunto de retirar todo. Guardaba la mercancía en las cajas, que consistía en frutas, verduras, pan y aguas de sabores o natural. Estaba tan distraído que no noto que alguien con chamarra verde pasaba enfrente de el. Luego, se paraba enfrente de la mesa y se quedaba viendo una bolsa de naranjas que alguien no había querido.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto el hombre al notar la presencia de la persona. No media mas de 1.60. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el misterioso cliente tomo la bolsa que había y salió corriendo.

-¡Ladrón!-grito. Se levanto y corrió atrás de el encapuchado. Corria rápido pero el también tenia condición. Lo cual era curioso porque se veía como una bola de manteca andante. Lo que significaba que o el era mas rapido de lo que aparentaba o ella era muy pero muy lenta. Debía pensar en como huir de ahí.

Se puso alerta y noto un callejón a tres edificios mas. Quizás podía llegar ahí, meterse en alguna caja y perderse de la vista del comerciante. Pero estaba tan metida en eso que su perseguidor salto y la dejo debajo de el. Aunque forcejeo un rato, ese hombre era mas fuerte que ella.

-Quedate quieta pequeña zorra.-le ordeno el hombre.

-¡Zorra su madre!-grito pateando la parte baja del hombre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que bajo la guardia y le dio la oportunidad de correr al callejón que tenia previsto ir. Apenas recobro el aliento, reviso la bosa de naranjas. Todas completas. Suspiro y se dejo deslizar por la pared.

O-O-O

Unos minutos después, la encapuchada verde llego a otro callejón lleno de cajas con niños dentro. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que un campamento clandestino de niños y adolecentes. Algunas cajas eran tan grandes como un refrigerador y ahí eran donde se metían gran cantidad de niños.

Algunos, hacían sus casas de carton y lonas rotas que encontraban por ahí. Generalmente, no había mucha comunicación de parte de los que vivian ahí. Las charlas mas comunes eran para gritarse groserías por agarrar las cosas de otra tienda. Por suerte, ella nunca había participado en algo así. Solo su hermana y por lo que le había contado, era muy difícil ganar ahí sin que tu orgullo saliera pisoteado al menos una vez. Paso de largo algunas de las tiendas hasta llegar a una tienda de carton del tamaño de un closet. Una sabana rota era la puerta para evitar curiosos que se asomaran cuando se cambiaban de ropa.

Abrió la puerta y no había nadie.

-Seguramente sigue afuera.-se dijo en voz baja.

-Hasta crees que te dejaría sola.-dijo una voz atrás de ella. Una chica castaña, con ojos mas oscuros, una blusa de cuadros bajo una chamarra azul con capucha, shorts de mezclilla y botas negras, estaba parada atrás de ella. Tenia una bolsa de cuero en el cuello.

-Ainhoa, llegaste.-dijo la chica quitándose la capucha de la cara. Tenia la piel morena, con el cabello y ojos negros, una blusa rosa bajo la chamarra verde y tenis rojos. La morena de catorce años corrió a abrazar a su compañera.

-Oh, hola enana.-la saludo. Luego, cuando se separo, Ainhoa busco en su bolsa y saco un carton de leche y una bolsa de pan.

-¡Wow!-exclamo la mas pequeña de ambas-¡Trajiste pan!

La castaña puso la mano en la boca de su amiga y le indico que se callara.

-Ssshhh… Carolina, no lo grites.-le ordeno con el seño fruncido.

-Bien.-respondió en voz baja. Ainhoa saco un pan de una bolsa de plástico, lo partió a la mitad y se lo ofreció a Caro. Ella negó con la cabeza y saco la bolsa de naranjas.

-Tu fuiste la de la bolsa de naranjas.-dijo la mayor. Carolina sonrió y saco dos naranjas. Le puso una en las piernas, mientras comenzó a pelar la suya. Pero su compañera, a pesar de que comio algunos gajos de los suyos, le dijo:

-Sabes que no me gusta que robes.

-Ya sabes que estoy harta de pedir limosna.-le contesto la morena.-Me gusta mas robar como los demás. A demás, cantar en los metros o en las esquinas no es lo mio.

-Pero esos ¨demás¨ no tienen educación como tu.-le respondió.-Da gracias de que al menos sabes hablar ingles y no como la chica de a lado que solo habla coreano.

Caro dejo la cascara de la naranja y tomo otra. Ainhoa sonrió. Su hermana tenia mucho apetito últimamente. Bueno, desde que la conoció hacia cinco años, siempre tenia apetito. Aunque era delgada, gracias a que tenia que correr mucho para escapar.

-¿Y tu? ¿Por qué robaste? No creo que te hayan dado pan ahí. Y menos de que te dieron dinero suficiente como para comprarlo. La ultima vez no cenamos porque ganamos poquito dinero.

-La tipa se lo iba a gastar en ropa.-dijo Ainhoa intentando excusarse.-Y seguro que tenia muchísima en su closet de ricos.

-Closet de ricos, jeje. ¿No lo volveras a hacer, verdad?-pregunto la morena esperanzada.-No me importa quedarme sin comer uno o dos días, con que no robes. No quiero que te lleven.

-¿Llevarme a mi? No me hagas reír.-se burlo la castaña. Dio un mordisco a su pan y dijo:-No se llevarían al orfanato a una chica de dieciséis ¿o si?

-¿Y que me dices de… de Yoshua? El tenia dieciséis y se lo llevaron.

-No se lo llevaron a un orfanato. Fue a una clínica de salud mental o algo así. Se drogaba y quizo matar a una mujer. La tipa sobrevivió y no es mi culpa que lo haya reconocido.

-Quizás no los lleven a los de dieciséis pero a los de catorce si…-murmuro la morena, con un tono triste.

-No nos ocurrirá nada. Solo debemos ser precavidas y no intentar matar a nadie. Así funciona esto.-contesto Ainhoa, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la menor. Luego, las aparto lentamente y dijo:-Y cambiando de tema, ¿has encontrado algo?

-No he logrado encontrar nada.-dijo la morena comiendo un gajo de ya su tercera naranja.-Ya hemos buscado por cinco años y no hay ni un solo rastro de mi o tu familia.

-No has de perder al esperanza.-le dijo abrazandola.

Carolina se sorprendió ligeramente por ese gesto, pero le correspondio cariñosamente. Tuvo ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Te sientes caliente…-murmuro la mas pequeña.

-¿Qué? Oye, eres toda una loquilla.-se burlo Ainhoa, separándose ligeramente.

-No, enserio. Creo que tienes fiebre.-dijo Caro poniendo la mano sobre la frente de la mayor. La castaña la miro extrañada y quito la mano de su hermana para poner la suya. De hecho, estaba con fiebre.

-Ñah, seguro que para mañana ya estoy mejor.-aseguro sin darle importancia.-Si duermo, se va a quitar enseguida.

Cada una extendió una vieja bolsa de dormir en el suelo. Carolina durmió del lado izquierdo mientras que Ainhoa de lado derecho. Las dos dormían con la ropa que llevaban todo el día, en caso de que tuvieran que salir de ultimo momento o algo así.

-Buenas noches.-murmuro Carolina a su amiga.

-Buenas noches, enana.

O-O-O

-Hey chicos,-dijo Mikey -miren esto.

Los otros tres hermanos, levantaron la vista de sus respectivas actividades –Rafa estaba leyendo un comic al igual que Leo y Donatello estaba en la computadora- y miraron lo que su hermano menor apuntaba en la televisión.

- _Serie de asaltos en Nueva York.-_ dijo un hombre trajeado en la pantalla.- _Se han reportado 10 asaltos en menos de 24 por toda la ciudad. Todos dan la misma descripción; encapuchados de distintos colores, desde negro hasta verde, con estaturas de 1.40 a 1.72. Algunas victimas aseguran que son niños. Aquí el testimonio de un hombre que fue terriblemente atormentado por uno de los pequeños asaltantes.-_ el micrófono fue pasado al hombre del puesto de mercado- _Diganos buen hombre, ¿Cómo fue su experiencia con estos pequeños asaltantes?_

 _-Fue horrible.-_ contesto con un falso tono dramático- _Estaba yo en mi puesto y uno de esos asaltantes se acerco a mi y me robo una bolsa de naranjas. Si me las hubiera pedido seguramente se las hubiera dado, no me servían de nada._

-Pero que gran mentira.-dijo Rafael al escuchar las palabras del sujeto. Todos lo voltearon a ver y el continuo:-Seguramente hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte a su asaltante.

-Si, probablemente haría eso.-dijo Leo con duda.

- _En su declaración dijo que fue golpeado, ¿eso es cierto?-_ le pregunto el periodista.

- _Si, es verdad.-_ contesto- _Me dio un golpe en la parte baja de mi cuerpo cuando intente pedirle que me diera la bolsa._

Mikey se comenzó a reír como loco a lo que todos sus hermanos le mandaron una mirada asesina. Querian escuchar.

-¿De que te ries enano?-le pregunto el rojo enojado.

-Que le pego… en la… parte baja del cuerpo… y que… ¡no se defendió o algo!-le contesto entre risas. Entonces, de la nada dejo de hacerlo y dijo:-Ya no es chistoso.

Los tres voltearon los ojos y el reporte termino. Leonardo se levanto y le dijo a sus hermanos:

-Parece que nos toca averiguar quienes son los asaltantes de Nueva York.

-Parece que si.-respondió Donnie, asintiendo.

-No creo que sea tan difícil.-dice Rafael confiado-Solo son un monton de niños. No puedo creer que la policía no los haya atrapado.

-Ojala la policía fuera como en la televisión.-comento Mikey.-Ya saben, policías fortachones, con compañeras sexys, que si son buenos en defender a la cuidad de lo malos.

-Que no son malos, son solo niños vagabundos que buscan comida.-corrigio el ojiverde, algo enojado.-A demas nosotros ya somos fortachones.

-Solo nos falta ser policías. Y tener compañeras sexys.-dijo Donnie aguantándose la risa.

-A ti te falta ser fortachon. Y ahí tienes a Abril ¿no? Ya sabes, para ser tu compañera sexy-se burlo su hermano rojo. El castaño tomo una almohada de a lado de el y se la lanzo en la cara.

-Oigan, dejen de estar jugando.-los regaño Leonardo. Se cruzo de brazos y continuo diciendo:-Si la policía no se va a encargar, entonces nosotros vamos a ser los que lo hagan.

-Y Abril también.-dijo Miguel Ángel. Leo arqueo una ceja y pregunto:

-¿Por qué ella también?

-Porque es nuestra compañera sexy.

-Considerate muerto.-le dijo Donatello a su hermano menor. Mikey soltó un grito y se echo a correr por toda la alcantarilla cuando vio que su hermano amenazaba con golpearlo. Leo y Rafa se quedaron mirando y esperando a que terminaran.

-¡Ya, ya, dejame!-gritaba el pecoso aterrado.-¡Prometo ya no hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Solo tu podras decirle sexy!

-Eso esta bien.-dijo el deteniéndose.-Si, me parece un buen trato.

-Que pervertido es.-le ¨susurro¨ el ojiverde a su hermano mayor, quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Te escuche.-aviso el morado. Suspiro molesto y dijo:-¿Vamos a ir por los niños rateros, si o no?

* * *

 **Pronto las historias de los Hamato y las chicas se encontraran, ya veran :D Intente poner comedia con lo de la compañera sexy, pero no soy muy buena en eso :P Den gracias que al menos intente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, den fav y follow si es asi y si me dejan un review es muchisimo mejor :D Si es la primera vez que leen una de mis historias, no sean timidos y pasense por las demas. Ninguna otra es de amor asi que no se emocionen si eso es lo que piensan encontrar. Solo una pero es Apritello. Y de un solo cap asi que no esperen mucho.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	2. Encuentro

**Capitulo 2**

 **O-O-O**

 ** _Perdida en el Rock and Roll,_**

 ** _Me perdí en una promesa de amor que no conozco._**

 ** _Las sombras me persiguen lejos de casa,_**

 ** _Aun recuerdo cuando mi corazón fue llenado de oro._**

 ** _Rihanna_**

 **O-O-O**

-Es increíble que no hayamos encontrado nada.-murmuro Leonardo, cuando regresaban.-Son como unos ninjas.

-A lo mejor deberíamos ir a buscarlos en la zona este de la cuidad.-dijo Donnie-Ahí es donde hay mas personas y se presenta el mayor numero de robos.

-Aun así, mañana los buscaremos por ahí. Hoy ya es tarde y mañana toca entrenamiento.- recordo el de ojos zafiro.

Los cuatro hermanos siguieron caminando por las azoteas otro rato mas. Platicaban y de vez en cuando decían una que otra broma.

Lo que no sabían, es que a unas cuadras de donde ellos estaban, Carolina había salido de la tienda para ir por medicinas para su hermana. Si, ella decía que estaba bien, aunque eso no significaba que lo estuviera. La farmacia mas cercana estaba a un kilometro del campamente pero ¿Qué mas daba?

O-O-O

Cuando llego al local, intento entrar por la puerta de enfrente pero estaba cerrada. Pues claro. ¿Qué dueño quisiera arriesgarse a que un ladrón entrara solo porque no cerro la puerta delantera? Se palmeo la cara por no haber pensado en eso. Ok, no entres en pánico… la puerta de atrás.

O-O-O

-Parece que encontramos una pequeña ladrona…-murmuro el ojiverde viendo como la niña morena intentaba abrir la puerta del local de enfrente.

-Awww, ternurita…-susurro Mikey.-Intenta abrir la puerta de un local cuando esta cerrado.

-Seguro tu harias lo mismo.-se burlo el rojo de su hermano menor. Mikey le saco la lengua.

-Si hay una aquí, debe haber mas cerca de aquí.-dijo Leonardo, quitando de su ojo el telescopio con el que miraba.-Donnie, ve con esa. Rafa, tu al este, Mikey al sur y yo al oeste.

Los otros tres asintieron sin mas, y fueron a donde el líder les indico a cada uno.

O-O-O

La puerta de atrás, a simple vista se veía cerrada. Diablos.

-Veamos… debe haber algo por aquí…-murmuro Carolina mientras se agachaba y busca entre la alfombra. Paso su mano por debajo y sintió algo metalico y frio entre sus dedos.-Bingo.

La llave entro perfectamente en la perilla de al puerta. Intento abrirla sin que rechinara pero le fue imposible. Instintivamente, miro a ambos lados. No había nadie cerca. O eso era lo que creía. Con cierta desconfianza, entro lentamente a la tienda. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella, mas fue detenida por un _shuriken._

Camino a paso pequeño alrededor de la tienda, mientras buscaba alguna medicina que dijera ¨Resfriado¨ Donnie la buscaba en el otro lado de la tienda. Ninguno de los dos, estaba consciente de que el otro estaba del otro lado de la tienda.

Carolina encontró la medicina detrás de el mostrador de la tienda. Metio el bote cuidadosamente a su mochila negra, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había muchas mas cosas ahí. Pastillas de migraña, paletas de sabores, agua embotellada, entre otros. Podria venderlos en algn otro lugar. Metio seis botellas de agua junto con diez cajas de pastillas y sonrió al pensar en el dinero que podrían juntar.

-Lo sabia…-murmuro Donnie mirándola desde un estante cercano-Sabia que era drogadicta. Tengo que detenerla…

Lentamente, levanto comenzó a levantarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus intentos, hizo que una lata rodara justo cuando roso con su codo el estante donde se encontraba. Carolina escucho como cayo e institivamente se giro. Cuando vio a Donatello, no pudo evitar gritar. Donnie igual grito. Había sido descubierto.

-¡Un monstruo!-grito la chica de catorce, mientras tomaba una escoba cercana.

-¡No, espera!-exclamo el quelonio, intentando calmarla, pero ella no escucho. Comenzó a intentar golpearlo pero el pudo esquivar la mayoría de los golpes.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Soy muy fea para que me violes!-grito ella, entrando en pánico.

-¿De que me ves cara?-pregunto Donnie, muy enojado. Finalmente se harto y el palo de escoba con una mano. Carolina se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¡He dicho que te calmes!

Sin embargo, ella no se dio por vencida. Jalo fuertemente el palo de la escoba, haciendo que Donatello lo soltara. Antes de que este se diera cuenta, la menor ya lo había dejado noqueado.

O-O-O

Desperto cuando sintió que alguien comenzaba a tocar su cara con un palo. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente hasta que noto un ojo café oscuro sobre el suyo. No lo reconoció de inmediato y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-Uf, despertaste.-suspiro Caro aliviada.-Por un momento pensé que te había matado.

-Casi me matas de un paro cardiaco pequeña-dijo Donnie. Intento levantar una mano para empujarla pero algo lo detenia. Una cuerda. Una dolorosa cuerda.-Oye, ¡dejame ir!-exigio forcejeando.

-Lo siento. Pero no quiero que te escapes y me ataques.-contesto la morena. Se alejo y comenzó a meter otras cosas dentro de su mochila.

-No lo sientes.-le dijo el chico atado a la silla.

-No, en realidad hasta me gusto amarrarte.-dijo ella riéndose por debajo.

Carolina siguió como si nada mientras que el otro intentaba safarse lo mas pronto posible. Solo podía pensar en lo humillante que seria si sus hermanos se enteraban de que no pudo con una chica. Pensó en sacar una de sus _shurikens_ pero los vio sobre el mostrador de la tienda, lejos de su alcance. A lado igual estaba su T-phone y su Bo. Esa niña si que había buscado bien.

-Si no me sueltas, hare que… con mis rayos laser toda tu casa se incendie por completo y creeme que no quieres eso.-le advirtió el, poniendo la mirada mas amenazadora que podía. Esperaba que la chica se asustara con eso.

-No puedes hacer eso.-dijo Carolina, rodando los ojos y riéndose.

-Por supuesto que si.-afirmo Donnie. Estaba en el suelo, de tanto forcejear por soltarse.

-Demuestramelo. Matame justo aquí con tus rayos laser.-lo reto ella , arqueando una de sus cejas.

-No quiero matar a una niña.

-Como quieras. No tengo toda la noche.-cerro el cierre de su mochila y la puso sobre su espalda.-Tengo una hermana enferma, así que, nos vemos chico tortuga ninja adolescente mutante.

El morada pensó que a pesar de que era eso, sonaba ridículo cuando lo decias en voz alta. Justo cuando Carolina paso a su lado, Donnie comenzó a llamarla:

-¡Niña! ¡Tu!-antes de salir, volteo algo enojada.-¿Tienes una hermana enferma? ¡Yo tengo medicinas!-ella arqueo una ceja. Donnie pensó rápido y agrego:-Si dejas eso que tienes en tu mochila y me sueltas, te doy las medicinas que ocupes.

Carolina se acomodo la mochila antes de contestar:

-No confio en ti, tortuga. ¿Qué pudieras hacer para que yo haga lo que me dices?

-Mmmm… ah, ya se. Si no lo haces, matare a tu hermana y a tus padres ¿quieres eso?

-No, eres tan amble, seguro seras un gran padre amenazando a tus hijos…-susurro la morena girando los ojos. Luego, sonrió de forma sínica y dijo:-Pues fijate, que yo no tengo padres así que no los puedes matar.

El rostro de Donnie se ablando ligeramente. ¿Por qué no se lo imagino? Si esa niña vivía en la calle, era porque no tenia a nadie que cuidara de ella. De cierta forma, sintió que había sido poco sensible.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo.-No… lo siento, enserio.

-Nah, como sea. Aun así, sigo sin confiar.-abrio la puerta y dijo:-¡Adios!

-¡Alto!-volvió a gritar. Se movio abruptamente, tanto que termino en el suelo.

-¿¡Que coño quieres!?-le grito. Si no se apuraba, Ainhoa se daría cuenta de que se había escapado y no quería eso.-¡Me tengo que apurar!

-Mira, te prometo por lo mas sagrada en todo el mundo, que te dare medicinas para tu hermana.-prometio Donnie. De cierta forma, quería recompensar todo lo que había dicho, y todo lo que la menor había pasado, como si se tratase de su culpa.

Carolina finalmente cedió ante la mirada del quelonio. Con el kunai que Donatello había detenido la puerta del local, comenzó a desatarlo. La cuerda era dura y le costo un poco de trabajo. El cabello se le despeinaba del esfuerzo pero no se rendía.

-Creí que quitar una cuerda seria mas fácil de lo que tu lo haces parecer.-comento Donatello desesperado.

-Sabes que, quizás no te desate después de todo…-pensó la morena en voz alta.-mmmm…

-¡No, era broma! ¡Sueltame!-grito el. Carolina se rio y siguió con lo que había dejado.

O-O-O

Cuando finalmente, después de muchas bromas que Carolina le había hecho a la tortuga, sobre todo sobre dejarlo ahí abandonado mientras ella se llevaba la llave, salieron.

-¿Enserio me ayudaras con mi hermana?-pregunto, caminando por la acera.

-Un trato es un trato ¿no?-dijo Donnie.

-Al menos eres sincero.-comento en voz baja. Anduvieron un rato mas por la calles hasta que la menor advirtió que el campamento estaba cerca. Desde la esquina, pudo ver que su hermana mayor estaba hablando con otra chica algo menor que ella. Seguramente la estaba buscando.

-La que se me va a armar, ¡la que se me a armar!-exclamo, jalándose el cabello.-No debi escapar.

-Si, no debiste dejar a tu hermana menor sola.-comento Donnie.

-No es mi hermana menor. Es Ainhoa, es mayor que yo por dos años.-explico Carolina, enojada por los comentarios que hacia el morado.

-Aaaa… es que se ve mas pequeña que tu.

-Que te escuche decir eso y te manda a volar de una patada.

-Mira cuanto miedo me da.-se burlo, fingiendo un escalofrió.

-Yo si te voy a dar miedo si no te callas, ¿me oiste?-lo amenazo ella. Donatello se cayo.-Ahora, esperame aquí. Yo controla a Ainhoa y cuando te de una señal, me das las medicinas ¿captas?-esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo presumido y eso molesto algo al quelonio.

-De acuerdo, si capto.-contesto, después de un largo suspiro.

Carolina corrió hacia donde su hermana estaba, intentando buscar una excusa buena que decir.

-¿Segura que no la has visto? Quizás… paso por aquí ¿iba con alguien?-preguntaba Ainhoa. La voz se le había hecho algo mas rasposa por las flemas, por lo Carolina pudo notar.

-Haber mujer, ya te he dicho que no, no he visto a la a odiosa de tu hermana.-seguia insistiendo la chica vagabunda.-Ahora, ¿me dejaras aspirar mi droga comodamente?

La castaña estaba tan molesta por la indiferencia de esa tipa. Queria meterle su estúpida droga por el culo y luego mandarla a volar. Hizo lo mas simillar que pudo; tomo la caja donde la drogadicta tenia todas las hierbas ilegales y eso, y la lanzo lejos, a la carretera.

-Gracias por tu gran ayuda.-agradecio de forma sarcástica. La otra solo la miro con desprecio.

-Ainhoa.-llamo Carolina. La nombrada se volteo y la miro prada atrás de ella como si nada.

-Oh Santo Cielo, estas bien.-se alegr. Sonreia ampliamente y le pregunto, quitando esa sonrisa:-¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¿Te encontraste con los Monstruos del Bosque? ¿Te molestaron con lo de la deuda?

-No, estoy bien.-aseguro la mas pequeña, tranquilizando a su hermana mayor.

-Uf, menos mal…-suspiro aliviada. Por un segundo, Carolina pensó que no pasaría de ahí pero entonces, fue sorprendida por el fuerte jalon de pelo de parte de la mayor:-¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar porque carajo saliste, y sin avisarme!

-Ay, ay, ay, ay…-se quejaba.-¡Sueltame!

-¡No hasta que me digas!-contesto, mas molesta que antes.

La morena sintió como un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de ella, al ver que todos los del campamento la miraban. Ainhoa también lo sintió pero no dijo nada. Esa tonta casi la mataba del puto susto ¡se merecía eso y mas!

Mientras tanto, Donnie miraba todo desde detrás de un par de botes de basura. Cuando vio a ambas chicas, lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue que no podían ser hermanas. O al menos no de sangre. Sobre todo porque no se parecían mucho. Aunque fuera de eso, la escena hasta le resultaba divertida. Rio ligeramente al verlas.

Carolina no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba Donatello. Vio como el rubor de sus mejillas aumento cuando el quelonio se rio.

-Por favor, ¿no puedes humillarme mas?-pregunto de forma sarcástica.

Donnie siguió mirando a lo lejos. Mientras pensaba en que sus hermanos se morirían de risa al ver todo eso, noto que una extraña cosa cubria la luz de la luna. Alzo la vista extrañado, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una misteriosa nave. Entre cerro los ojos al no saber muy bien de que se trataba.

-Ay no…-murmuro, preocupado.-El kraang.

Entonces, una luz color rosa, amenazo con salir de la nave. Donnie miro hacia quien se dirigía.

Se dirigía hacia Carolina y Ainhoa.

 **Uuuuu… suspenso. Un poco de suspenso hace bien al Kokoro ;D**

 **Siento tener que irme dos semanas pero cuando llegue, les dare un buen capitulo, se los aseguro.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favs y follows. Siento no podre responderles pero he estado un buen tiempo aquí sentada y ocupo descansar un poco. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por todo!**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Ejercicio de confianza

**O-O-O**

 ** _No mires atrás,_**

 ** _Solo sigue adelante._**

 ** _Y las sombras,_**

 ** _Nunca te encontraran._**

 ** _Rihanna_**

 **O-O-O**

-¡Cuidado!-grito Donnie, empujando a ambas chicas lejos del rayo del kraang.

Les costo un poco ubicarse después de ese golpe pero por suerte, el quelonio pudo levantarlas rápidamente y hacerlas correr a su lado. Ninguno de los tres se atrevio a mirar atrás, sabían que solo encontrarían caos por doquier.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hay de los demás?!-le pregunto Carolina a Donatello. Sin embargo, este no contesto, fueron los gritos de los demás quienes lo hicieron.

Los tres corrieron mientras un rayo color rosa los perseguía, proveniente de la nave kraang. Cada paso que daban se le hacia mas complicado a los adolescentes el escapar.

¨Una salida, por favor dame una salida.¨ suplicaba Donnie mentalmente.

Por suerte, encontró una escalera contra incendios en un edificio cercano. Tomo la mano de la morena y la lanzo hacia las escaleras. Esto la tomo por completo por sorpresa, pero por suerte, logro agarrase de uno de los barrotes. Luego, le toco a Ainhoa.

-¡No, espera! ¿¡Que diablos haces!?

La castaña vio casi en cámara lenta, como era lanzada al aire por un completo extraño. Como extendía su mano hacia el barandal pero alguien tomo su mano antes de que lo hiciera. Una mano verde.

-¡Ainhoa!-escucho que alguien grito. Era Carolina.

Sintió como era jalada hacia arriba violentamente y recostada en una superficie dura de igual forma. No entendía nada de lo que ocurria.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto su hermana, mirándola.

-Si…-contesto jadeante.

Poco a poco se fue levantando y miro hacia atrás. La nave se iba, justo a lado de ellas pero no parecía encontrarlas.

Sonrió, llena de alivio. Miro a su hermana, quien también sonreía.

-¿Pero… quien me ayudo a subir?-pregunto la castaña.

-Donatello.-contesto Carolina. Luego señalo hacia atrás diciendo:-Y el.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle quien era ¨el¨ vio la piel verde y el caparazón de lo que aparentaba ser un humano. Pero obviamente no lo era. No pudo evitar gritar al verlo. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que era eso? ¿Un mutante? ¿Un mutante con bandana de ninja?

-Carolina… ¿Quién, o mejor dicho, QUE es esa cosa?-le pregunto asustada, señalando al mutante.

-Para tu información,-respondió el con voz rasposa-.¡Soy un quien!

-¡No me grites animal! ¡Estoy aquí!-se quejo ella, empujándolo lejos de ella.

-¿Animal, yo? Mira quien habla.-se burlo.

-Bien hecho Rafael, has aprobado la materia ¨Primeras impresiones¨-dijo una segunda voz detrás de ellas.

Ainhoa se giro y vio que otro mutante estaba detrás de ella. Pero esta tenia la bandana color morado, era mas alto y tenia un diente faltante.

-Así que te llamas Rafael.-le dijo al otro alzando una ceja-.Y has aprobado la materia de ¨Primeras impresiones¨

-Deja de burlarte. Yo te salve la vida ¿y así me lo agradeces?-pregunto el quelonio.

-Si, de cierta forma así lo hago. una descarada, lo se.-y movio su cabello como diva solo por hacerlo enojar.

La sangre de Rafael comenzó a calentarse conforme platicaba con esa tipa. Comenzaba a desear haber dejado que se callera y que el kraang la secuestrara.

-¿Viste eso?-pregunto la menor a la otra, intentando cambiar el como… los de hace cinco años.

Ninguno de los dos mutantes sabían de que hablaba pero parecía que su hermana si. Ainhoa sorbio su nariz y Carolina la abrazo antes de que comenzara a llorar de verdad.

-Casi nos llevan…-susurro la mayor.

-Pero no lo hicieron.-contesto con una media sonrisa.

La castaña abrazo a su hermana con mas fuerza. Donnie y Rafa se miraron, algo confundidos por la actitud que tenían ambas. Si, sabían que habían estado a punto de ser secuestradas por extraterrestres pero ¿Por qué les afectaba tanto? La mayoría de las victimas estaban asustadas pero esas dos lucian mas bien… tristes.

-¿Qué ocurre chicas?-pregunto el de ojos verdes.

Ambas lo miraron y Ainhoa se encargo de responder, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su hermana.

-Cuando éramos mas pequeñas, hace… cinco años mas o menos, el kraang nos saco de nuestros hogares a nosotras y a nuestras familias y nos trajo aquí. Nosotras logramos escapar y desde entonces, hemos estado buscándolos.

-A nuestros padres y a los kraang.-completo Carolina.

-¿Ustedes también han sido victimas de ellos?-pregunto Rafael.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay mas?-pregunto la morena levantándose y acercándose a el.

-Tantas que no pudiera contarlas con los dedos.-contesto.

La menor de ahí sonrió al escuchar eso.

-¿Nos podrían ayudar a encontrar a nuestros padres?-le pregunto a ambos quelonios, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Por supuesto.-contesto Donnie.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron ambos adolescentes sobrantes.

-Si Rafael, las vamos a ayudar. No creo que sea tan complicado, ¿recuerdas que tan rápido encontramos al señor O'Neill?

-No me refiero al tiempo, sino al peligro.-dijo su hermano.

-¿Ves?-le dijo Ainhoa a no nos quieren. Mejor terminemos la búsqueda por nuestra cuenta. Nos irá mejor así.

-Oh vamos, solo porque Rafael es el mayor pesado del mundo, no significa que dejaremos que una oportunidad así se nos escape

-Exacto… ¡Oye!-reclamo Rafa-.¿Tu también quieres golpes?

Ella lo ignoro y siguió mirando a su hermana cn ojos suplicantes. Ainhoa la miro y luego miro a los quelonios.

Estaba desesperada por encontrar a sus padres pero ¿enserio ellos los podrían ayudar? ¿Quién le decía que no trabajan para los extraterrestres esos?

-No se, aun no confio en ustedes.-se atrevió a voy a intentarlo.

-Te voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en nosotros.-dijo Donnie. Camino hacia ellas, se puso detrás de la morena y le dijo:-Tirate.

-¿Qué? No lo voy a hacer.-contesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, te prometo que no te dejare caer.

Carolina arqueo una ceja pero decidió obedecerlo. Se puso firme y puso sus brazos en el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de ser metida en un ataúd. Finalmente, se hizo para atrás y fue atrapada por Donatello antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo.

-¿Ves? Se llama ejercicio de confianza.-dijo el quelonio a la chica castaña. Ayudo a enderesarse a Carolina y siguió diciendo:-Yo no la dejo caer pero ella me demuestra que me tiene confianza.

-Yo te hare el ejercicio.-le dijo Rafa a Ainhoa con una sonrisa burlesca

-¡Ah no, eso si que no!-exclamo poniéndose detrás del de bandana confio en lo mas mínimo en ti.

Rafael se rio al escuchar eso. No era ningun milagro para que el que a la gente no le inspirara confianza, precisamente.

-Bueno, ya que hicimos este ejercicio,-empezó diciendo Donatello-quiero hacerles unas preguntas sobre el kraang y eso.

-Oh eso es fácil.-dijo Carolina levantando la mano como si estuvieran en la como cerebros con patitas ridículas de arañas y ojos verdes y feos. Ah, y agreguémosle que son unos rateros de familias.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándola un rato. Estaban impactados por todo lo que había dicho, aunque, siendo sinceros, los había descrito bien.

-Ok… me refería a llevarlas a mi laboratorio y que desde ahí nos ayudaran.-explico Donnie.

-¿¡Estas loco!?-le pregunto Rafael a su hermana-.¡No sabemos quienes son! ¿Y las vas a ayudar aun así?

-Rafael tiene razón.-dijo Ainhoa a su podemos confiar en ellos del todo.

Ambos menores se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente. Ellos se tenían confianza –hasta cierto punto, claro- y el enserio quería ayudarle.

-Nuestra misión es acabar con los enemigos, y entre ellos esta el kraang.-dijo Donatello, ejerciendo autoridad sobre el de ojos han sufrido en sus manos y yo las voy a ayudar así tu quieras o no.

Rafa se quedo callado, aunque no significo que estuviera deacuerdo. Simplemente… no quería crear discusión.

-Parece que han encontrado a las ladronas del lugar.-dijo una tercera voz a los lejos.

-Y también victimas del kraang, Leo.-completo el quelonio de bandana morada.

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver que había otros dos seres similares a Donatello y Rafael, solo que tenían bandanas de otro color. Ellos… no se veian peligrosos.

-Oh genial, hay mas.-dijo Ainhoa al verlos.

-Solo son cuatro.-la tranquilizo es para tanto.

La castaña giro los ojos mientras veia como ambos quelonios le explicaban la situación a sus hermanos. Era una conversación llena de cabezas asintiendo y quejas, con sugerencias de respuesta.

-¿Crees que nos ayuden después eso?-pregunto Carolina.

Ainhoa no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle pues el de bandana azul se acerco a ella. La mayor puso de detrás suyo a la otra y le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te preocupes.-dijo a ayudarles. Hay… algunas bases del kraang aquí y quizás en una de ellas están sus padres. Pero hay una condición para ayudarles.

-¿Cuál?-quiso saber Carolina.

-Podemos brindarles un techo donde dormir pero ustedes no podrán ir a robar a ninguna parte.

-¡Hecho!-dijo Caro extendiendo su mano. Leo sonrió y apretó su mano a la de ella.

 **Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Quizás ahora no este con tanto drama o acción como algunos de los otros fics que escribo, pero pronto se pondrá bueno, ya veran ;D**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario con su opinión de este cap, o bien, dar fav y follow, ya saben que me ayudan mucho a seguir. No olviden pasarse por mis otras historias, que nunca esta de mas seguir dos historias de Joy Hamato :P**

 **Nos vemos chicos, un besazo, y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
